Lay Your World On Me
by Moody Shadow
Summary: A complementary story to the playthrough I'm doing at the moment, using my OC Kasaru in order to give the Dragonborn personality and depth. This is an OC Kasaru though, original backstory and everything. Heavily inspired by The Prequel. If you've played Skyrim extensively, this will probably be boring. If you can't or haven't played Skyrim... enjoy! One main quest per chapter!
1. Unbound

Unbound

The weather suddenly turned cold as the wagon rolled on towards the unspoken destination. I stared up to the sky with a shiver as a few flakes of snow settled in my fur. The climate of this province would surely get to me; I was used to the warm sands of Elsweyr.

A slight bow of my head, and I muttered irritably, "Things just keep getting worse..."

My words seemingly alerted the others in the cart, and the Nord facing me smiled and commented with his thick accent, "Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

A soft grumble prompted me to turn my head to the Nord next to him, though they obviously weren't part of the same outfit.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along, Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell."

The man faced me, and I looked towards him as he addressed me, "You there, you and me, we shouldn't be here. Its these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

I shrugged halfheartedly, wanting to believe his words. The Nord across from me sighed, and replied flatly, "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief..."

The carriage driver yelled back to us, "Shut up back there!"

Apparently the others thought along the same lines as I in disregarding his words, as the thief nodded towards my neighbor and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

The Stormcloak narrowed his eyes and growled, "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!"

I gasped and glanced sideways at the silent man, whose mouth was binded for what I could only assume was so he couldn't speak. Though, none of the other prisoners, including myself had our mouths bound. Just our hands...

A soft tug on my wrists reminded me of such, and I relaxed in my seat, just ready for the long ride to be over. I couldn't take sitting on the hard, narrow wooden bench much longer. I longed to stretch my legs and get out into the world; for that was why I left my home in the first place, wasn't it? My boring, uneventful life in Corinth. My high spirits at my chance to leave at my coming of age, were only dampened when my parents decided to come along on my long trip North, but only if they could bring along their caravan. It wasn't like I could say 'no', for I had no means of supporting myself through the long journey. I figured that, in their untimely death only weeks prior in a bandit raid that left the entire caravan in ruins, leaving only myself and few others alive, I would be freed. For several days, I was, having scrounged around for anything to hold me over until I could get a real job in Skyrim. I won't deny that I was intending to do nothing other than be a Barter. I had other aspirations, but after that harrowing run in with that terrible bandit group, I decided against being an Adventurer. My parents were against the idea, and no matter how much I never saw eye to eye with them, how much I missed them now only made me realized just what they meant to me. I figured that in their memory, and as the last of the Cairo clan, I would refrain from any dangerous activity, even if it meant sustaining myself would fall to lesser habits.

_Khajiit are nothing but thieves, cons, beggars, murderers, and whores. _

That was the very first thing I had heard when leaving my homeland, and those words were the very thing I never wanted to hear again. So I had to prove myself. I just had to stay away from some... old habits.

I was drawn away from my thoughts as the thief asked loudly, clearly nervous, "Why are we stopping?"

The Stormcloak sighed at the man's naivety, and replied solemnly, "Why do you think? End of the line..."

The carriage before us rolled to a halt at the wall, and the prisoners dismounted as our own wagon placed itself in its spot. The Nords accompanying me displaced themselves from their seats one by one, and stepped down to the ground from the wagon. I followed suit, nervous of what was to proceed.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."

The prestigious man stepped forward and walked off with a slouch to the group gathering around an executioner. I withered at the massive blade in his grasp, now completely sure of our fate.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

The Stormcloak stepped forward, and followed closely behind his leader. I made a mental note of his name, purely out of curiosity. Sometimes I couldn't help how social I was, and it could sometimes be for the worse. It only contributed further to those unsavory habits of mine.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

The thief stepped forward reluctantly and cried, "No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!"

I closed my eyes nervously as the man hurried forth and yelled back, "You're not going to kill me!"

The Captain gestured to the awaiting guardsmen and barked, "Halt! Archers!"

With surefire aim and a soft twitch of their bows, the men brought the man, and his life, to a halt. I sighed as I stared at the body, unsure of what to think. It was the first death I'd ever truly witnessed, having returned late to the 'party' that had killed my parents along with their guards and fellow Barters.

I quickly tore my gaze away as the guardsman going through the list addressed me curiously, "Wait, you there. Step forward. Who... are you?"

I quickly rearranged my poor, ragged robes and managed to squeak, "K-Kasaru..."

The guardsman maintained a straight face as he turned to his superior and asked, "She's not on the list, what should we do?"

With a careless wave of her hand, the Captain ordered, "Forget the list, she goes to the block."

With a confirming nod, the guardsman turned his attention back to me and replied solemnly, "I'm sorry, I'll make sure your remains are returned to Elsweyr."

I dipped my head even further as I joined the crowd around the executioner and his block. A dark Imperial faced Ulfric Stormcloak, and announced loudly, "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne!"

A muffled grunt emanated from behind his bindings, and the Imperial General continued, "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!"

Everyone grew silent as an ominous cry echoed across the mountains and through the valley.

The same guardsman asked nervously of nobody in particular, "What was that?"

The General crossed his arms and faced Ulfric as he replied flatly, "It was nothing, carry on."

The Captain saluted, "Yes, General Tullius." She turned to the Priestess I assumed to be of Mara, and orderd, "Give them their last rites."

The woman nodded under her hood and raised her arms to the heavens as she recited, "As we commend your souls to Atherius, the blessings of the Eight Divines upon you..."

An agitated Stormcloak stepped forward and rumbled, "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with."

The priestess shrugged and mumbled, "As you wish..."

The Captain guided the man towards the executioner and lowered his body down to the block, ready to be decapitated. A sight I was most definitely not looking towards to seeing.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning!"

The Soldier's courage was admirable, but that didn't make me want to see his head roll around the ground any more than before. I still kept my eyes averted to the ground as the executioner raised his massive axe, and the soldier added quickly, "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?"

A swift slice and a harrowing chop told me all I needed to know, but I opened one eye to see the Captain pushing the body from the block. She gestured to me and commanded, "Next, the cat!"

However offensive that was to me, I ignored it as another harsh cry was thrown across the sky, prompting everyone to stop and stare at their surroundings for the source.

The Captain insisted, "I said, _next prisoner._"

The guardsman nodded and said, "To the block prisoner, nice and easy."

I gathered myself together as quickly as possible, trying to look for a way out, for it truly was the end of the line. Mere seconds, and I would be dead. Just the thought of it made me sick, but apparently my legs wanted it to be so, as they carried out the Captain's orders and I placed myself before the block and allowed my body to be laid upon it. I stared up into the executioner's blank face, at least what I could see through the intimidating mask, and allowed thoughts to run rampant through my mind. One stood prevalent though, that this was it. I was hardly an adult, but full of hopes and dreams, and this is where it took me. I figured I was truly not worth anything, that I didn't deserve the chance to be free, that it was fate that brought me to the border, and the misunderstanding that brought me here. All of it, for nothing...

Another cry broke free as the axe was raised, and my eyes widened through my thoughts at the massive figure navigating the sky on black wings, surely an omen of death. Just as the axe were to be brought down on my neck, the massive thing landed on the building behind, shaking the ground and stumbling everyone in the midst. The axe was dropped, the executioner cowering, and the huge monster released some kind of mystical power, raining death and destruction from the sky in waves.

Stunned, I fell from the block and stared at the ground at the massive pain gathered in my head. I couldn't tell if I was alive or dead, but my vision soon steadied, telling me it was the former.

Thankful to whatever gods allowed it to be such, I scrambled to my feet as Ralof yelled, "Hey Khajiit, get up! Come on! The gods won't give us another chance!"

I frantically looked around for him, for a way out of this mess, and noticed him rushing into another building, and hastily followed suit, sure to avoid any falling debris. The door was slammed shut behind me, muffling the sounds of death and destruction just enough to momentarily calm my racing nerves. Ralof stood across from an unbound Ulfric, standing regally as Ralof cried, "Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

Jarl Ulfric replied in a deep, commanding voice, "Legends don't burn down villages."

The monster cried from the outside, surely taking another life with it. Inside, I hoped it would be that evil Captain next.

I quickly shook the appealing thought from my head as someone yelled, "We need to move, now!"

I glanced around quickly and hurried up the stairs lining the edge of the building. A soldier was at the top, attempting to move some rocks. I jumped up to help him, but the wall broke apart beside me, burying the poor man. I screamed at the massive beast looking through the hole at me, and scooted aside as fast as possible as fire blew through the hole, decimating the spot where I stood moments before.

A voice behind me commanded, "See the inn on the other side? Jump through and keep moving!"

I swallowed hard, inadvertently taking in some ash and the strong stench of burning man flesh. I gagged as I looked across to the long jump down and took a deep breath. I had never jumped so hard in my life. Thankfully, I landed safely on the ground, yet managed to get a few burns from the singing planks of wood caught fire. My mangy fur managed to stay mangy though.

Disregarding my minor injuries, I navigated my way through the dilapidated inn, and out towards the same guardsman from before. I didn't think I would ever be relieved to see the man, but at this point, I didn't care who it was; I wasn't all too defenseless anymore. He guided a young boy away from the beast that had landed mere feet away from an injured man curled up on the floor.

"Torald! Gods... everyone get back!"

The monster opened its maw and breathed fire upon the poor man, instantly incinerating him.

"Still alive prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way."

I nodded feverishly as the monster took flight again, and followed the guardsman through the village, avoiding the beast at every possibility. Mages near the gates of the village fired firebolts into the sky, which with a glance upward, didn't seem to faze the thing in the slightest. Finally, I followed the guardsman towards the Keep, where Ralof materialized our of the wreckage at which my accompanying guardsman yelled, "Ralof, you damned traitor! Out of my way!"

Ralof raised his war axe, and replied loudly, "Hadvar, you're not stopping us this time!"

Hadvar gritted his teeth and yelled back, "Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"

_Its a... D-Dragon?_

The two split away from each other, both gesturing to me.

"You, follow me! Come on!"

"With me prisoner, let's go!"

_I have to choose?_

I quickly looked between the two, and hastily chose Ralof. I mean, the guy didn't try to have me killed, however reluctantly so.

I shuffled after Ralof as quickly as possible and ran into the Keep, happy to be away from the murderous Dragon and Imperials.

Ralof breathed a sigh of relief as he slammed the door shut behind him. I wondered just how he got unbound though, I still had my own binds around my withered wrists.

A sigh across the room broke me from my thoughts as Ralof examined a fallen comrade of his. "We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother."

He stood up and stared into my eyes as he breathed heavily, "Looks like we're the only ones who made it. That thing was a dragon, no doubt. Just like the children's stories and legends. The Harbingers of the End Times."

Ralof swallowed hard, leaving me to think. _Children's stories? What kind of perverse stories are these Nords telling their poor children?_

"We'd better get moving. Come here and let me see if I can't get those bindings off."

_Finally..._

I sighed with relief when the bindings fell away from my wrists with a short swipe of Ralof's well placed dagger.

"There you go. You may as well take Gunjar's gear... he won't be needing it anymore."

I swallowed at the body, and reluctantly relieved it of its gear. I hastily traded my poor old rags for the Stormcloak Cuirass and fur boots, and placed the iron war axe by my side. I had never used a weapon before, but I knew that I would have to defend myself sooner or later. I was reluctant to do so, but I set my mind to it, and allowed myself the will to do whatever may be necessary to survive at this point. I just... _never _used a weapon, let alone something as dangerous as this. Just looking at the sharp blade gave me a cut, I think. Well, I felt something in my left hand. I glanced over and saw a curious light flowing from my palm. The furthest thing from my mind was magic, but there was no denying it. I had never been able to use it before, but now...? I had heard that willpower was a large part in getting it work, as well as the innate ability, but I didn't think I had either. The sudden onset was unsettling, but I welcomed it nonetheless. Anything further to protect myself from the Imperials or the Dragon was welcome at this point.

The light in my hand grew hotter and brighter until it was no doubt fire. I flexed my fingers and shot a short burst forth. I flinched as I retracted it, for the entire experience was alien. Well, there was a dragon, so I guess nothings should have surprised me.

Moving past the odd split second experience, I raised the axe in my hand at Ralof's prompt, and readied myself as he continued, "Let's see if there's some way out of here."

Ralof tugged at the gate beside me, and exclaimed, "Bah, that one's locked, let's see about the other one."

I stepped aside as he examined the gate and muttered, "Damn, no way to open it from our side."

I opened my mouth to suggest burning it down, excited to see what my newly acquired abilities could really do, but he shushed me and whispered, "Its the Imperials! Take cover!"

Without a chance to react, the same Captain from before unlocked the gate, and lowered her eyes to me. I could see the hate burning within, and I raised my axe in preparation.

_Its only to defend yourself..._

Disregarding my axe for the moment, I raised my arm and fired a gout of flame at the evil woman, hoping to burn her to a crisp. _For self-defense..._

The woman laughed, "Is that the best you can do?"

My eyes widened as I realized that she was preparing to attack. My arm still raised, I looked away to Ralof, hoping that he would come in and help, but he was too busy keeping her lackey from slicing him in two.

The Captain brought her sword down on me, and glanced of my axe, but I cringed nonetheless at the short burst of agony that blew through my side. Surprisingly, it was nothing I couldn't get past, so I kept my hand raised until the evil woman finally fell inside a wall of flame.

There was no time to revel in the victory though, for the guardsman had somehow circumvented Ralof and decided to attack me. I jumped aside as quickly as possible as the man brought down his weapon, aiming for my head this time. Ralof moved in, forcing the guard to engage him instead of me. Ralof seemed to be suffering, so I guided the fire still burning within my palm towards the man. I felt something within me drain as Ralof finished the man off, leaving me to realize that the so called Magicka that fueled the spell was running dry. See? I'm not all too hopeless, I know enough about magic... just not swords and... whatever the other ones are called. I figured I would have to get acquainted, for Magicka was not unlimited.

I raised my axe as I approached the dead man, and decided that I should take his armor if we were to run into any more Imperials. They might think I'm one of them, and not attack! Then I wouldn't have to kill anymore people, therefore leaving myself untainted! Well, I had already killed the evil Captain, but I figured she had it coming. Still, it did nothing to ease my feelings of guilt and remorse. But if I hadn't done what I did, then I might have died, as well as my only friend, Ralof! My... friend. I guess he was. It had been too long since I had had any kind of real acquaintanceship. I guess this would suffice...

"Here we are, found a key! Let's hope it opens that door..."

I sighed at Ralof's words and then took a deeper breath when the door opened, leaving us to escape. I equipped the sword of my fallen enemy, and kept my axe available as we descended into the depths of the Keep.

We hurried through the corridor, and stopped just short of a bunch of rocks falling onto our heads, surely the work of that damned dragon. Ralof led me into an adjacent room, and suggested we gather anything useful. Before I could start to scavenge, two Imperial soldiers noticed us, and hurried over. Apparently my disguise didn't work, for the two raised their weapons at me and brought them down upon me. Without any hesitation, I swung my own at the two, probably dealing nothing more than a few scrapes with my inaccurate and weak blows. I paced back and forth between the two men, raining down pain with my arms. Finally, one fell down without any further fight, and I focused on the final one. Ralof was nowhere to be seen, but I continued my efforts. Eventually I saw a way in, and swung my axe at the man's neck. It connected. The body slumped over at my feet, leaving me to do nothing but stare in disbelief. I was still alive, and I wasn't incapable of thinking. Maybe... killing them wasn't all too bad? But... _Why _would I even think such a thing?

I shook my head and busied myself with gathering together all the supplies I could find. I'm pretty sure I found a few healing potions, and some bone dust... or whatever its called. Probably shouldn't eat it.

I felt the power return in my, and I hastily checked again to see if the fire was still burning. Thankfully, it was, and I decided to keep it that way. Ralof guided me out of the room, and down the hall.

"Troll's blood... its a torture room!"

I gasped and ran into the room as fast I could to help the Stormcloak soldiers fight the torturers. I hardly contributed to the fight, but I felt satisfied by the end of it that the two maniacs would never hurt anyone ever again. Unless there's an afterlife. Then that sucks.

I laughed at my own thoughts and jumped as Ralof said, "Wait a second, looks like there's something in the cage..."

He pulled at the bars, but they didn't budge. "Its locked. See if you can get it open with a couple of picks. We might need that gold when we get out of here."

I nodded in confirmation, unsure of what to do. I accepted the picks from Ralof reluctantly, and placed one in the lock. I nudged it around, unsure of what I was looking for. I shrugged and turned it, unlocking the door in the process. I gasped, but it quickly turned into a scowl when a random Stormcloak commented, "I guess that's normal for a Khajiit."

_Maybe it is kind of... normal for me. _

I sighed and got to work gathering together the gold, surely making a scene with how thorough I was being in the poor dead mage's pockets. Removing his clothes next surely didn't paint the prettiest of pictures, but with my newfound abilities, it would be nice to have some Mage's garb. Perhaps it would raise my abilities!

I smiled at the thought, but quickly hurried after my fellow Stormcloaks. Not like I was one of them now, but at least they didn't try to kill me like the Imperials.

The long hallway Ralof headed us all through finally turned into a large cavernous room, with was incidentally running amok with Imperial soldiers. I quickly crouched, hoping they wouldn't see me. Despite my heritage, I guess I wasn't all too good of a sneak... yet. That at least gave me some kind of reassurance that I wasn't all too destined for a pickpocket or thief.

When the soldiers spotted me, I equipped my mace and axe, giving me no choice but to hurry forward and end the fight as soon as possible. A few quick slashes down at an idiot trying to hit me with a bow from close range... and I got an arrow to the face. I grimaced, but hurried forward and smite the poor sap down. A harrowing cry escaped his dying lips, and I shivered at the sound that I had inadvertently caused. I bent over the body and retrieved the long bow and a couple of iron arrows, then hastily made my way to the next soldier to be taken out. I figured that I might as well help, because the more helping, the less likely one of us were to fall. Or, the more likely I were to die... but I didn't think about that. I just figured I was doing my part in stopping the Imperial menace. I mean, they were trying to kill us in the first place! And... why was that exactly? I-I... didn't know. We didn't exactly get news on the road, or even at home in Elsweyr. I just knew that there was a Civil War that I had wanted to avoid at all costs. Looks like that part of my plan fell through... pretty much immediately. Oh well...

Finally the fighting stopped, and I gathered together a few more supplies before hurrying forward. I glanced down at a lever on the ground, and decided to pull it. Nothing could ever go wrong from pulling something, right? Well, for this once, I was right. The bridge fell down, and I ran across with Ralof hot on my heals. A roar above signaled that the dragon was still about. The ceiling behind us collapsed, trapping the others.

"We'd better push on. The others will have to find another way out."

I nodded solemnly, unsure if they would be able to do so, but shuffled after Ralof regardless. I glanced around the cave, and saw a small opening on the side. Ralof didn't seem to notice when I made the small detour, and found nothing but a potion and some gold. At least I won't be poor and... weak when I leave this wretched place...

I hurried back in step behind Ralof, and followed him through the narrow corridors. We finally stepped back out into an open room, only to be surrounded by a nightmare: giant, hairy spiders.

I screamed and closed my eyes as I hacked and slashed at anything that would make a sound. My breathing increased when I felt a harsh prick on my leg, poison beginning to course through my veins. My eyes flew open and I mercilessly brought the mace down on the spider beneath me.

Ralof cleared his throat to announce the end to the madness, and muttered, "I hate those damn things, too many eyes, you know?"

I nodded in agreement feverishly, and hoped with all my being that that was the last thing that we would have to encounter in these horrid caves.

We passed through another short corridor and over a small stream, when Ralof reached his arm out to stop me.

"Hold up, there's a bear up ahead. See her?"

I looked to the corner of the cave where a massive mound of fur laid still asleep. I nodded down to Ralof, and gazed around for a way out. My eyes grazed over a sack of money, and I rolled my eyes as I snuck over to pick it up. I smiled happily as I counted out thirty one septims. It faded when I realized just how pathetic it was that I couldn't focus for a few seconds before being drawn away by something like money... money doesn't buy happiness, life does, and right now mine was in danger. What I had to focus on was that stupid bear...

"I'd rather not tangle with her right now. Let's try to sneak by. Just take it nice and slow, and watch where you step."

_Great... _

Sneaking wasn't my strong suit, and a scowl at Ralof to show such only prompted him to take the lead while whispering back, "Or, if you're feeling lucky, take this bow. Might take her by surprise."

_Too late..._

I moved in front of Ralof and continued forth, crouched down trying not to make a single sound.

"Almost there..."

_Does he _want _me to get killed? _

I hissed back, "Shut up!"

No reply. I continued as quietly as possible before I reached the other end of the cave and straightened up.

"That was close."

I nodded, agitated, and waited for the stupid Nord to catch up. We walked through what I hoped to be the last corridor I would ever see in my life, side by side.

A light came from what seemed to be an exit. I sighed with utter relief when Ralof exclaimed, "That looks like the way out! I knew we'd make it!"

I smiled happily as I followed Ralof out into the sunlight.

"Wait!"

A roar echoed across the village, and a large shadow fell across the two of us as the dragon flew away overhead off into the mountains.

_Hopefully to be never seen again. _

We crouched by a rock just to be safe until the massive figure melted away out of view.

"There he goes. Looks like he's gone for good this time!"

I narrowed my eyes, and muttered, "Hopefully."

"No way to know if anyone else made it out, but this place is going to be swarming with Imperials soon enough. We'd better clear out."

My heart fell, and I mumbled, "I don't know where to go. I don't have anywhere to go!"

Ralof sighed, and suggested, "My sister, Gerdur, runs the mill in Riverwood, just up the road from here. I'm sure she'd help you out."

I nodded and hurried off into the woods, hoping to get to the mill by sundown. Or was it morning? I didn't know what time of day it was, and I didn't know how long that whole ordeal took. I barely realized that Ralof was still speaking as I crossed over a few rocks off the path heading away from the Nord.

"Its probably best if we split up. Good luck. I wouldn't have made it out of there without your help."

I sighed sadly, having figured that we couldn't stay together. He was beginning to grow on me, and by the Gods I needed a friend. I shook my head, saddened at the realization that I was all alone in this new land with new threats. Nothing and nobody... I didn't know how I wouldn't end up dead, but nonetheless this was just the beginning...


	2. Before the Storm

Before the Storm

The realization that, despite recent events, I was still alive and well, ready to take on the world. I had limitless choices, I had nothing to stop me. The whole misunderstanding had cleared itself right up, with the help of a murderous dragon, of all things. I was now a free woman, and I could do anything! ANYTHING!

"Aww... bunnies!"

It amazed even me how I could get caught off guard by the simplest things. With a slight laugh at myself, I decided to head off towards a couple of standing stones off in the distance. Quick work of the sheer rock faced cliff, and I stood between the three, ready to choose my destiny. Well, it wasn't anything like that, but it would affect my future in some sense, I was sure.

A choice between the Warrior Stone, Mage Stone, and... Thief Stone. I scowled at the latter most one, and ran through the thoughts that were plaguing my mind. I knew that the Warrior Stone might bring only more fights my way, so I ruled that one out almost instantly. I had had enough fighting and... killing for a lifetime, but somehow I knew that even with disregarding that particular stone, that more of it was sure to come. The Empire was after me now, after all, and that meant that even though I had nothing to hold me back from doing whatever I wanted, that certain circumstances were sure to stunt the fun of it all.

A quick glance at the Mage's stone, and the same thoughts occurred. Really the only spell I knew was fire... and well, sparks from a book I had picked up and read. But other than that, I surely wasn't destined to become any great mage at any lengths outside of fighting.

That left the Thief Stone. And well, the only way to justify that was with increasing my ability in Speech. Gods above... they know just how much I need improvement there. Maybe they could erase my terrible accent I had gained merely from being Khajiit. And being Khajiit, this stone seemed to be the only sensible one. I just won't use it badly... no pickpocketing or stealing or lockpicking or... anything! Just keep your paws clean!

Right! I hesitantly activated the stone, a thin bright blue light shooting into the sky as I was blessed by the Divines. The feeling made me think I was important, and to the Gods none the less! I was getting somewhere!

A new skip in my step, I trotted off across a short stream and off into the wilderness, heading towards a small shack to hopefully make a little chatter with its owner. I halted short at the small rundown building's entrance, and glanced over warily at the elderly woman dressed in a robe. People in robes were frightful... they surely had something to hide, right? A dark secret, maybe they're Skooma dealers!

I sucked in a deep breath and kept my gaze on the woman as I nonchalantly picked a pretty mountain flower from the side of the shack. The old woman stood up and I braced myself for whatever kind of... thing she would deal out upon me.

"Its tough just scraping by out here, but I make do."

A small nervous smile crept onto my face as I hastily lowered my weapons. I pushed past the creepy lady into her home, and looked around. Surely not a place I would want to live, and that's coming from me! A lowlife, homeless Khajiit! Hopefully I won't be homeless for too much longer...

A small blue book caught my eye, and I opened it, to find it full of strange recipes and ingredients... I'm no alchemist, but I'd love to try! Just as long as nothing burns me. I looked over to the door, and made sure that the owner couldn't see me before I plucked a few leaves from the branch hanging overhead. Hopefully something to get me going on Alchemy!

I quickly left the shack without a second glance back, and hurried off to find Ralof's sister, Gurder. I mean, there was a dragon about! There was no time to dilly dally!

My legs carried me as fast as they could towards the town just ahead, and I navigated my way down a couple of rocks into the river in order to reach the road. A figure ran by on the road, drawing my curiosity to them. Unfortunately, just when I found it was Ralof, a couple of mean wolves decided to run up and ambush us. I reached for my weapons and readied them to slay the beasts. Before I could even reach the fight, Ralof had taken care of two of them, so I hastily shoved my way into the battle and brought my axe down on the last one's neck.

Ralof smiled at me and muttered, "Next Imperial I see, is dead."

I grimaced at the thought and instead asked nervously, "Was that dragon on your side?"

The Nord scoffed and replied, "What? Oh, hardly! I don't think even Ulfric can pull a dragon out of his pocket! Lucky for us it attacked when it did, eh? I wasn't looking forward to getting a shave by the Imperial headsman."

I nodded in agreement, the recollection of the axe almost coming down on my own head brought a spike of fear to my heart. I quickly shook my head to be rid of the thought, and decided against pressing on any further.

Ralof nodded as I hurried past him, and he called after me, "We'd better get moving. I don't want to run into any Imperials who know what happened at Helgen."

I quickened my pace, and with only a few short detours this time, I finally saw Riverwood come into view. The nicely placed buildings and the pretty mill just outside the town made a smile creep across my face, only to be ruined by an old wretch garbling about the dragon. Her son caught my eye, and I decided that if I could gather the courage, I would talk to him. For the moment, I instilled myself in my mission that was so trustfully bestowed upon me. I wouldn't mess it up...

I hurried over to the mill, and looked around for what I would assume to be the only woman in a mill. Of course she would be a Nord, too...

"Ralof said you could help me."

The woman looked up at me from her work and replied, "Ralof? How do you know him?"

I sighed and answered, "We escaped from the Imperials together."

Gerdur raised her brow and muttered, "You did? We heard that Ulfric was captured... no, sorry. In times like these, I can't just take the word of a stranger who wanders into town claiming to be my brother's friend."

_F-friend?_

A broad smile crept across my face at the thought of having a friend already, this land being so unforgiving. The thought!

I sighed despite my giddiness and followed up with a short, "A dragon attacked Helgen and destroyed it. Ralof and I escaped together."

"A dragon... in Helgen? It can't be... although... it would explain what I saw earlier, flying down the valley from the south. I thought I must have just been seeing things!"

I nodded, "The dragon flew off this way, you must have seen it."

"You're right, I saw it, but... how's that possible? Dragons don't exist, they're just stories from long ago!" She paused before continuing pensively, "I don't know why, but I actually believe you. You've got the look of someone who's just seen a dragon."

I took a deep breath with the effort of suppressing a scowl, and listened as she rambled on, "Things just go from bad to worse. First the war, now dragons... what's this world coming to?"

I opened my mouth to agree, but she kept on going, "The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose, Riverwood is defenseless! We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever troops he can. If you'll do that for me, I'll be in your debt."

_Why do _I _have to do it? After all I just went through? I want a nap... and... something to drink. _

I groaned out load at the thought, the very thought I had been trying to keep away from in my new life. I skirted past the thought, and nodded in confirmation to Gerdur.

Just as the conversation ended and I headed out on my way, Ralof decided to show up. Some friend... leaving me to argue with his thick sister while he was mere footsteps behind. Some friend...

I ignored the two's banter as I shuffled off back to the town. Someone yelled out ruefully to Sven's crazy mother about her apparently drunken son, but I tried to leave it all be. I was on a mission now, people were counting on me! Though, again, something nice and warm to go down my gullet would be nice...

I shook my head adamantly and walked into the Blacksmith's shop.

"Whatever you need, by Ysmir, if its simple and strong, I can forge it."

I smiled politely and asked curiously as I looked around at all of the forge in all its glory, "Can I use the forge?"

The man replied flatly, "As long as you've got the skill."

I cringed and quickly retreated as he explained what each thing was used for. I guess I would have to figure it all out later on my own... this Imperial garb was getting to me. Maybe soon the better...

I sighed as I walked off aimlessly and pushed my way into what was apparently a trader. The barter and a pretty girl were arguing loudly as I entered, so I decided to intervene immediately.

"Did something happen?"

The man turned to me and stuttered regretfully, "Yes, we did have a bit of a... break in. But we still have plenty to sell. The robbers were after only one thing. An ornament, sold gold in the shape of a dragon's claw."

_Solid gold?! _

I growled the thought away and smiled happily to the man, "I could help you get the claw back."

"You would?! I've got some coin coming in from my last shipment, its yours if you can bring that claw back. Now... if you're going to get those thieves, you should head to Bleak Falls Barrow, northeast of town."

I nodded feverishly in confirmation, and quickly left. I still wasn't sure of what to do and where to go at this point, so I decided on getting to know the nice little town a bit better. I was really beginning to like the place, and maybe there was something that would have me stay here...

A short walk to the Sleeping Giant Inn, and I once again ran into Sven. He turned to me with a frown and muttered, "Faendal thinks he can woo Camilla Valerius away from me. She's already mine, I keep telling him."

I cocked my head curiously, and asked, "You and Faendal both like the same girl?"

Sven crossed his arms and replied stubbornly, "Camilla Valerius knows I'm the best man in Riverwood. The elf is kidding himself if he thinks she will choose him over me. I've seen him sneaking over to the Riverwood Trader to speak to her while I'm not around. He's wasting his time."

I snorted and muttered, "Yes. Two people spending time together never blossoms into courtship."

Sven narrowed his eyes and grumbled, "Is that sarcasm? I've heard better wisecracks from Orgnar. Still... you have a point. Camilla letting Faendal visit isn't doing me any favors. Here... let me give you a particularly venomous letter. Say its from Faendal. That should get Camilla to stop inviting the elf over."

I reluctantly accepted the letter, and scurried off before he could change his mind. I hesitantly approached the bar next, and looked over at the suspecting woman tending the bar.

"You're that visitor been pokin' around."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I merely lowered my gaze and shuffled over to the man beside her.

"I'm looking for work, got any leads?"

He nodded and replied, "Here, take a look at this. Some of the Jarl's men came by and left this bounty letter."

I sighed and looked over the note. Just some bandit leader needing to be taken care of. Maybe later...

"Heard any rumors lately?"

The man smiled and nodded, "There have been whispers. A boy, up in Windhelm, Aventus Aretino. Been trying to contact... the Dark Brotherhood."

I raised a brow, and pondered about asking who they were... but surely I was supposed to know that, I didn't want to seem like a fool.

"Any more?"

"Have you seen that Shrine of Azura? They say the Dark Elves built it after they fled from Morrowind. Sight to see."

I sighed, incontent, and asked, bored of the rumors, "Where can I learn more about magic?"

The man chuckled, "Looking to blow yourself up? I heard that's what that stuff does to you. There's a College in Winterhold that teaches magic, unless that blew up too."

I couldn't help but giggle at the man's snark replies, surely made to discourage me. But at least it gave me a good laugh, I sure needed one.

I nodded my thanks and asked, "What have you got for sale?"

"Take a look."

I sighed at the sight of a few alcoholic beverages that would surely make me forget about my faults and failures. Something that I would very much be inclined to enjoy.

_Three hundred and eleven septims?! I've only got seventy six..._

I sighed, saddened, and left the bar without another word. I turned around, only to be face to face with the intimidating inn keeper. I smiled nervously and decided to break the tension by asking, "Heard any rumors lately?"

"Word is Ulfric Stormcloak escaped. War's only going to get worse now."

I nodded and hurried away before the woman could interrogate me or accost me for whatever reason would possess a creepy lady like herself to do so.

A quick glance at an alchemy table stashed away in a corner, and I reflexively hurried over with a broad grin, and set myself to work. I smashed together a few ingredients, and to my surprise, it actually created something! And I'm still alive! Wow! I should try... I don't have any more ingredients.

I groaned and cleared everything away, and pocketed the potion before finally leaving the inn. I figured that I might as well deliver Sven's note now, and hurried off to the Riverwood Trader to see Camilla.

A rude encounter later, and I faced Camilla with what I hoped was a straight face as I handed her the letter to be read, thinking it to be from Faendal.

"What... what is this? Is this what he really thinks about me? Well... you can tell that... that long eared ass that he's not welcome around the store anymore!"

I stepped back at the explosive response, and grimaced nervously as I exited the shop to tell Sven of his success.

A short walk, and another rude engagement with the same loser bum as before, and I was before Sven with a grand smile of triumph.

"I don't think Camilla will be spending time with Faendal anymore."

Sven grinned in relief and exclaimed, thrilled, "Now that's what I like to hear! Good work. I think you deserve some gold from my tips at the inn."

I accepted gratefully, and smiled up at the young Nord, hoping that my next question wouldn't be too much to ask. "I need your help."

Sven nodded and replied, "Lead the way friend."

_F-friend?_

I skipped to the door happily, ready to be onto the next adventure with my new companion. I figured now was the time to get going on that message to the Jarl of Whiterun... after all, Riverwood was defenseless, and after my half hour of being here, I had become attached to it. I would never let anything happen to it, and I had to make sure that that promise wouldn't fall through, like so many other things in my life.

I trotted up to Gerdur, with Sven hot on my heels, ready to begin the long trek to the city. "Do you have any supplies I could take?"

Gerdur nodded and replied, "Like I said, I'm glad to help in any way I can. Help yourself to anything you need, within reason."

I gulped at the sight of several bottles of mead and ale. I wasn't much for either, but anything to... sate my thirst was appreciated at this point. I also nabbed a healing potion, lockpick and a nice silver ring. I smiled nervously at Gerdur, afraid she wouldn't take kindly to my overindulgence. But she merely nodded her head in confirmation and turned from me with a friendly, "Until next time."

With that part of the quest done and gone, I knew it was time to make the long walk to the city. I wasn't all too eager to start, but now that I had a companion to tag along with me, I was sure it wouldn't be too bad. After all, what are friend for then? Well, I didn't know the answer to that... having never really had one before today. And I made two! I was so proud of myself... hopefully I would see Ralof again someday soon.

Back to the quest at hand! A leap to a rock in the middle of the river, and then from there to the shore across the way... a little game I made. Adding in the murder of a small mudcrab, and it was done before it even started. Sigh... I let my mind wander as I climbed the hill, defeat a wolf, and only then to notice the large, spacious city sprawl out before me with its many sovereign farms and outposts dotting the landscape. Such a sight I had never seen, and it was only a few seconds before I noticed a bear preparing an attack.

Without further delay, I scurried down the mountain towards the city, only to hear the grunts and cries of Sven as he fought the bear with his little iron dagger. I gasped as I tried my best to reach him, but the mountain was too steep and there was a couple of stupid rocks in my way. I silently apologized to him before solemnly heading down on my way, hoping that he would make it through.

Having returned my attention to the city, only then did I notice a hulking figure surrounded by a few small ones, seemingly fighting one another. I rushed forward, only to realize that it was a giant! And those fighting it, weren't city guards, but it surely was trespassing where it should dare not go. I hesitated for a second before I decided to help take it down. A fight with a dragon was one thing, but a fight with a giant! Well, that doesn't make any sense. They're both very dangerous, and danger is the very thing I was trying to avoid. I nonetheless sprinted forth, and swung my axe just as another fell it with by their own sword.

"Don't do that!"

I bared my teeth, and quickly sheathed my weapons. I approached the woman as she boasted, "Fight with us, and you'll have stories to tell. Come up to Jorrvaskr if you think you're worth anything in a fight."

I nodded sheepishly and turned to another one of the fighters, this one a less than appealing woman who looked nothing short of a hunter.

"Well, that's taken care of, no thanks to you."

I shrugged and replied quietly, "I did my best."

The woman scoffed loudly, "Ha! Another milk drinker crying about his effort."

_I'm a 'she'... is it not obvious?_

"Glory only awaits those who triumph, and as Companions, our glory must always be hard fought."

I tilted my head and asked curiously, "Who are the Companions?"

The woman raised a brow and replied, "An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions? And order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor, and we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough."

The very idea intrigued me instantly. "Can I join you?"

The woman shook her head and said, "Not for me to say. You'll have to talk to Kodlak Whitemane in Jorrvaskr. The old man's got a good sense for people. He can look in your eyes and tell your worth. If you go to him, good luck."

I nodded my thanks and headed on my way once again. I smiled at a passing city guard, and trudged along through the farms, only to stop and greet one of the owners.

"There's a nip in the air. Cold won't be good for my crops, never is."

I giggled at his words, unsure of why it was so funny, but continued on with my journey. Having picked a few flowers, I was ready to finish this quest already. I was growing tired, and I wanted nothing more than to drink that mead in my bag.

Finally, I reached the city gate, only to be halted and told that I couldn't enter.

"I have news from Helgen about the dragon attack."

The guard scratched his helmet mindlessly and muttered, "Fine, but we'll be keeping an eye on you."

He stepped aside to open the gate, and I stepped through, instantly marveling at the big buildings and cobbled streets. I was just surprised that they even let... someone like me into the city.

I wandered past the Blacksmith arguing with was seemingly an Imperial, for he was clothed just as much as I in their suit. I skirted by, only to be stopped by a cute little girl tugging at me.

"Look over there!"

I glanced to where she was pointing and asked curiously, "Where?"

"_Pardon me."_

I gaped at the little girl, having realized she just stole a gold from me. My lips twitched in anger, but I turned away, only to see a guard right there. I had half a mind to report the little scrounge, but instead asked the girl, "Did you just pick my pockets?"

She crossed her arms and cried, "I don't have to take that from the likes of you!"

I sighed and backed away from the girl, my eyes narrowed suspiciously. I kept an eye on her cautiously as I continued on my way to the massive building on the top of the hill, I only assumed to be the Jarl's palace.

A man in an orange robe was yelling something terribly indiscernible, but I was sure it would be annoying if I were to be able to actually hear the words.

I climbed up the staircase, to be greeted by a sightly woman in a nice blue dress.

"Once I've made enough money trading with the Khajiit caravans, I'm going to buy the Bannered Mare from Hulda."

I smiled politely, and decided to inquire about the Khajiit caravans. I figured I might as well know how they're faring here, as if things went a little differently, I would be doing the same. I had yet to decide if my new fate was a blessing or a curse.

"You're looking to become a merchant?"

The woman smiled and replied, "Before my ma and da passed, I told them, one day I'd be the best trader in Skyrim. I met one of the caravan leaders, Ma'dran. He said that he'd help me get started if I brought him a mammoth tusk. Easier said than done..."

I shrugged and suggested, "Maybe I could help you with that."

The woman's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "You'd do that? If you find one, I could teach you a thing or two about trading. Help you get a fair bargain in the future."

I nodded my head in appreciated, as did she, and I finished the climb up the steps and glanced around at the couple of guards watching me, surely keeping a close eye on me for any suspicious activity I may cause. I wouldn't do anything, jeez. Just because I'm a Khajiit, isn't it? Racists...

I approached the massive doors warily, and waited for Sven to catch up before opening them. A grand hall adorned in a pleasant light crossed my eyes, and I gaped at the sight. Nothing I had ever seen compared to this. Except, maybe that dragon. And that giant. And maybe that bear. Maybe...

I broke from my thoughts as an intimidating blood elf advanced to me, her sword drawn for whatever reason. I backed away until she addressed me, "What's the meaning of this interruption. Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors."

I twiddled with my fingers, and replied softly, "I have news from Helgen, about the dragon attack."

The woman seceded and said, "Well, that explains why the guards let you in. Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally."

I swallowed hard at the thought, unsure of what to do or say or be or do or...

Before I knew it, I stood before the impressive man on the throne, and he looked at me disapprovingly, "So, you were at Helgen. You saw this dragon with your own eyes?"

I nodded, trying to ignore the lump in my throat as I manged, "The dragon destroyed Helgen, and last I saw it was coming this way."

"By Ysmir, Irileth was right!"

The Jarl turned to his adviser and questioned, "What do you say now, Proventus. Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

I figured I had said all that needed to be said, and turned away and sat down while the Jarl debated with his advisers. A quick glance around, and my eyes grew ever wider at the sights. It wasn't like I had lived in poverty all my life, but I had never lived this lavish, let alone been somewhere that was. It was overwhelming to say the least. I was sure I could find scraps of money and gold and... no. Just no.

"Irileth! Send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes, my lord."

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties."

The Jarl sighed and replied, "That would be best."

The silence that followed was less than pleasant. I cringed as I stood up from my creaky chair, and approached the Jarl for my reward. Or so I hoped. For all I knew, they knew exactly who I was and were about to imprison me.

"Well done. You sought me out on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Here, take this as a token of my esteem."

I took the studded Imperial armor with a smile, but inside, I was furious. Can't he see that that's exactly what I'm wearing! The fool! The audacity of the... I guess that's not something to be said about a Jarl unless I don't want my head anymore. But then again, why did I go through all of this to do such a thing? I'm free! I'm not a nobody anymore! The Jarl himself praised my actions! I'm a good person!


End file.
